


Maes Interlude

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Ishval Civil War, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Riza gets a letter from... Maes father? She reads the letter to Roy.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	Maes Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! (I know it's short but the song is even shorter lol)
> 
> [Laurens' interlude](https://youtube.com/watch?v=O9Z4BAx3yX8)
> 
> Yeah...it's another animatic

As I am taking care of our newborn son, I find a letter from Maes’ father. I assume that he has arrived home safely so I open the letter for Roy. I read the letter and find out what happened. Maes was killed, when the war was over. Oh no. I have to tell Roy or have him read the letter himself.

I walk into his office, with the letter in my hand. I see Roy sitting at his desk writing. He'll be devastated but...

“Roy there's a letter from Ishval.”

“It's from Maes I'll read it later.”

“No, it's from his father...”

“Oh? Can you read it for me?”

_I may not live to see our glory_

I take a breath before reading.

“On Tuesday 27th, my son was killed by Ishvalans in the Desert Area. The war was already over. As you know my son recruited many doctors to help the injured Ishvalans.”

_But I will gladly join the fight_

I watch his reaction. I walk towards him and see if I can comfort him. He’s gone silent.

“Roy, are you all right?”

_And when our children tell our story. They’ll tell the story of tonight._

He doesn’t answer me for a few seconds. I patiently wait.

_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_

“I'm fine Riza, I just have so much work to do”

I should leave Roy to his on thoughts. I leave the room to take care of our son, not realizing that he took the letter from my hand.


End file.
